the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika the Red
A Valkyrie on a quest to save Asgard. History The original creator behind Erika wanted it to be known that she's covered by an Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike (CC BY-NC-SA) license. The original premise of the project was when Baldr killed Yggdrasil, it caused the gods to lose their powers and memories; this also caused Erika to revert to a younger appearance and loose a good deal of her power, however she managed to retain her memories. Now she travels through the old west looking for Baldr (who fled there to try and take it over while posing as General Lee) so she can recover the one acorn Yggdrasil produced and plant it to restore the Norse pantheon... who have somehow become the western tall tales (ex: Paul Bunyan = Frost Giant, John Henry = Thor, the machine = the snake that kills Thor, etc.) Loki also managed to retain his memories and poses as the old man who travels with her on her quest since he wants the seed for himself so he can become the ruling god. However, at some point the project got muddled by Judge Anon and a different version came about where Erika is a cute little Valkyrie going around the Wild West with a man who may or may not be Odin recruiting cowboys for her army. The two different ideas both have some momentum going, which means distinguishing them has become important. Alternate Plot In the alternate version Erika is very likely the last free Valkyrie and she suddenly finds herself having to rise well beyond the call of duty for her kind, but true to her nature she's more than up for the challenge, and is ready to take the heavy burden of retaking Valhalla from the mysterious forces that have conquered it. She's got a serious look on her face that most adults would probably hurt themselves trying to imitate, and her rough no-nonsense personality clashes rather jarringly with her cute girly exterior, no matter how many horned helmets, sharp spears, long axes and unbreakable shields she may carry. She's courageous and adventurous, always ready to take on whatever the world may throw at her, though she also feels a small aversion to meddling in the affairs of mankind, since she has been taught from a young age to only care for the dead. Once she finds a suitable recruit for her army, she can transport them to a pocket dimension near this side of Bifrost where they meet with other warriors from other times and places to wait for the right time to strike. It's important to note that she has the power to take them there whether they're dead or alive, but she'd much rather not wait 'till they die, and most of the time she takes them still alive with a promise of returning them to their exact time like nothing had happened. Companions Regardless of which version you follow, she usually has some companions. *'Mysterious Mentor' - Erika's companion is just as immortal as she is, though she's not sure of his secret identity. He's an old man dressed in robes who acts as her mentor, and probably is the one who carries the gateway to the warriors' staging area/pocket dimension in the alternate plot. He may or may not be Odin, or he may be Loki pretending to be an old man who might seem like he's Odin. *'Jimmy "Two-Thumbs"' - A cowboy who's found inches away from dehydrating to death in the desert by Erika and her companion. They take care of him, and to keep him conscious Erika tells him about Valhalla. Once he's back on his feet, Jimmy offers his services and experience to the pair, feeling rather curious about this heavenly place where he's apparently going to "drink wine an' fill mah gut fer half eternity, 'n spend th' other half shootin' holes in crazy europeans", not to mention that he's not so sure he has earned himself a place in regular christian Heaven. So he joins their party and spends most of the time learning what it means to be a warrior, while at the same time lending a hand with both his extensive knowledge of the West and his uncannily fast thumbs, which make him fast on the triggers even though his accuracy leaves something to be desired. He's Erika's guide through the frontier, and a sort of paternal instinct drives him to try being her bodyguard which doesn't bode well with the Valkyrie, who not only is near immortal and can decapitate a nail with her spear, but who also hates being treated, seen and talked to as a little girl. *'The Dog' - He's actually Fenrir. Gallery 13107233306.jpg|Upper left 12618098719.jpg 12618116723.jpg 1252249736943.jpg 1361424730842.jpg narwhal.png 1383540693260.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Magic